Free Time and Confessions
by Lover's Angel
Summary: When Inuyasha decides to tell Kagome how he feels about things, what will happen? Lemon. Kagome POV. Inu/Kag.


I've been MIA for a while now. I hate when that happens. I'm making up for it now though, I present to you my latest misdeed!! ^_^ I only hope I haven't gotten too rusty... Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Enjoy!

* * *

Something was wrong.

I could feel the tension oozing off him in waves as I approached him beside the well-house. But before I hoped to make it better or find out what was wrong, I noticed that he flinched at the sound of my footsteps.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay; you look a little gloomy?" Me voice didn't quiver as I was feeling on the inside. Maybe I looked more composed than I felt.

"Yeah. I just want to talk to you." His voice sounded odd in my ears, like he was sick.

Inuyasha? Talk? A loud _squish_ should have been audible by how hard I felt my stomach fall. The fright caused my heartbeat to race, and I realized he heard it when he raised his head and looked even more worried, if possible.

This might be it, he might be—

"C'mon, let's go before the rest of them get worried. We might still have time to chat before Shippo starts looking." He interrupted my thoughts, and I was grateful for the small distraction.

"Well, how about we go back inside my house? Mom is at a book club, Souta is a party, and Grandpa is—." Why did I sound like I was pleading? There was no reason for me to sound so desperate.

Not yet.

"Yeah, sure. Let's just get this over with." A grumble entered his tone and made me feel more comfortable. This was more like the Inuyasha I knew.

We went into my house together, a spark running through my system with a simple message: _run_. I remembered then when Inuyasha would need to talk to me without the others there; it was very bad.

He seemed confusingly jittery, as though he was anxious or excited about something, and I tried to ignore it before it could lead me to worse ideas. Nevertheless, I couldn't help crying when I saw him turn his head away from me when we sat down on my couch.

The smell of salt reached his nose instantly, he sniffed, and he began his spiel, "I need to tell you something. And if I don't tell you now, then when we kill Naraku, and if I die, I want you to know that… that… shit!" Inuyasha got up and began to pace the room when he couldn't find his words, murmuring unintelligible profanities so that I wouldn't hear them.

I became very desperate by this time, and told him outright, my voice breaking a little in my breathlessness, "What's going on; what do you mean, 'if I die'?"

He finally looked at me then, probably taking in the absence of color in my face from the fear, the hyperventilating, the way my body seemed hunched in on itself… I was probably a mess. For a moment, we were both still, taking in the other's possible movements or words. I refused to be the one to say anything first. He had to answer me.

"Never mind, Kagome. I didn't want to worry you. Let's go back with the others and forget this ever happened." He turned his back to me, starting to walk through the front door.

I couldn't let him go, and I got up in a rush to pull his shoulder enough to face me. How could he even _consider_ leaving me hanging in this state? And I controlled myself to barely be able to speak without raising my voice, "You can't go without telling me what the hell is going on. The others can wait, the jewel shards can wait, Naraku can wait, but maybe this can't anymore. Is someone dying or something?"

The look in his eyes would have made me cringe on any other occasion with the intensity in them, but I held his look and hoped he would heed my words for once. Instead, he stood motionless, staring at me. And it was in that moment that he caught me off guard.

He placed his lips on mine in a rush; I could barely perceive the motion. His lips moved over mine in a kind of desperation, and I immediately caught up to his mood, though I knew I should have been wondering what he was doing. The longer we were submerged in the kiss, the more heated it became, and I couldn't tell exactly when his tongue had begun to dance with mine inside our joined mouths.

But we had to surface from our momentary ecstasy at some point, even if it was just to catch our breath. And my mind had finally relaxed enough to put my emotional high aside to ask him what was going on.

"Okay, now will you tell me what's going on?" Maybe I was becoming persistent enough that he would understand how worried he was making me.

"I'm trying to wench, but you keep interrupting me." Hearing his loss of breath almost brought a smile to my face, if not for the sentimental distractions he gave.

To prove my silence and keep from kissing him again, I crossed my arms over my chest and bit my bottom lip. Something from the small movement distracted him, and I found him staring mindlessly at my mouth. My lips? On the inside I grinned at the possibility of being attractive in his eyes. I cleared my throat to bring his mind to the situation before us.

He did the same and then began, "I don't want you to leave."

Inuyasha stopped there, as though he didn't need to explain anymore. And my confusion only rose, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ferocity augmented in his eyes, "It means that I don't want you to go once we kill Naraku… I want you to stay with me."

I was frozen by shock. He wanted me… not Kikyo? Well, that would explain the kiss, but what…?

"Why?"

His face twisted in pain. And I suffered with him; I put my hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him. It seemed to work: my touch calmed him and so I left it there and began to rub small circles onto his back. Inuyasha was pensive for another moment, and once again caught me in a whirlwind kiss.

This one started out the same as the last, with each second adding to the fire in my veins. However, this time when I came up for air, he placed his lips to my neck, and raised his arms to wrap tightly around my waist. I wanted him to explain himself, but when he overloaded my senses by kissing every inch of my neck, I lost every meaning of the words we had exchanged before.

Both my hands wound up covering his neck, searching the edges of his neckline for a way closer to his skin. He realized this and pulled away from me to take off his kosode and the firerat.

That small moment helped me think through a few things. 1) I loved this man. 2) I _wanted_ to give myself to him. 3) He might not love me back. 4) I didn't care about the consequences. 5) Mom _might_ notice stains on the carpet.

"Wait. Let's go to my room in case Mom gets back early."

I grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs, not looking back in case his face showed an opposite desire. He didn't pull away though, and instead took the lead going up the stairs, pulling my lips back to his once I ran right into his naked chest. Trying to get us in my bedroom before we got too caught up in our passion, I made a futile attempt to escape his iron grip.

This dawned on him at some point, and he pulled my knees out from under me, to take us to my room. It was very easy to keep the connection in our lips when he sat me down at some point on my bed. I shivered with the excitement, but was quickly consoled in my cold when his lean, muscular body lay tight against me. My hands began to explore out of their own accord and felt each ripple of his muscles beneath his skin. In response to my ardor, his own hands circled my waist and began lifting my shirt.

Even though I didn't want to lose the precious lip contact, I certainly didn't want to keep my shirt on for much longer if he wanted it off. Helping him to get rid of it all, I pulled my arms off of his skin with difficulty and assisted in lifting my bra along with my shirt and leave my chest and torso bare to his eyes. The amber eyes widened at the sight of my breasts and his hands stopped moving, frozen in place against the small of my back. I blushed under the force of his gaze and began to cover my chest with my arms.

Inuyasha grasped my wrists and pulled them away, bending his face towards mine. Once I felt his breathing on my earlobe, I heard his husky voice whisper to me, "Don't hide from me, Kagome. It's not nice."

The words were like a shock through my system. Everything about how he said it drove the fire in my veins to the spot between my legs in an ache so intense it was almost painful. I pushed my thighs together in an effort to douse it, though previous experiences with this trick made me realize that it wasn't going to help much. When I was at this point, only certain actions would help me out.

I heard a groan next to my ear when this happened, and I knew he smelt the spike in my arousal. Butterfly kisses were placed on my neck as he trailed down to the valley between my breasts and nothing prepared me for the sensations of when his mouth latched onto my nipple. It only added to the immense pleasure and pain growing in the pit of my stomach. So I thrashed my head this way and that, moaning in my delight, hoping he would only get lower and alleviate some of that pressure.

He seemed to catch the memo at some point when my hands went lower and lower alongside my body, only to be stopped again be his hands. The mouth making me lose my mind in pleasure went down my stomach, creating a trail with his tongue, and then reached the spot with the most need for attention. His breath on my flesh raised goose bumps on my arms, followed by a tongue touching the small nub I played with when trying to release the pressure on my own. But this was so much better! For some reason, his touch stirred more in me than when I pleasured myself.

I didn't need to tell him what to do down there though. It was as though he had already been there, knowing exactly what felt good, and what drove me insane. Not much effort was needed before I shook out of control in orgasm.

Once I dropped down from my high, I looked down at his face between my legs, and saw him grinning at me.

"Inuyasha… oh, gods…" None of my words could describe what that felt like or what I could say to him.

"That good, huh?" His ego was through the roof. He climbed over my body again, relaxing his thighs against mine this time, and I could feel his own excitement.

I would just have to remedy that. My hands pulled him down to me, and we shared a languid kiss that felt better than before, tasting myself in the mouth and knowing what we were about to do. While I was distracting him with my lips, other parts of my body were occupied with undressing his lower half and uncovering his package. Pulling his hakama past his butt, my arm felt something very hard and warm spring up against it, and he groaned into the kiss.

The groan interested me, so I grasped him firmly with my left hand and began to pull, hoping that he would know where I needed it to go. He didn't quite catch my hint however, and began thrusting into my hand, groaning louder and louder until he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"No, Inuyasha… I need you _in_ me… _Now_..." The force of my words sounded awkward to my ears with their breathlessness.

All movement stopped and he raised his head to look me dead in the eyes. "Are you sure? I mean… I don't want to force you into this…" The sincerity was all too obvious within the dulcet tones of his voice, and I knew I was doing the right thing.

"Yes…," I whispered. My voice was shaky again, but this time when I pulled on him to get closer, he obeyed, keeping eye contact with me as he began to enter.

I shivered at the intrusion, and when he hit my virgin wall, I tensed, waiting for the pain. Breaking it was probably no problem for him, but it felt like a cut on my insides, and tears fell involuntarily. Immediately, his voice was reassuring me, saying sorry and whispering sweet nothings into my ear. His lips were everywhere, cleaning my tears, kissing my eyelids and pressing softly into my earlobe. The stinging faded after a moment, and I knew I was ready.

"You can move now, Inuyasha. The pain's gone." I was barely audible, even to my own ears, but there was no doubt that he heard me once he pulled out slowly and pushed back in with as much force.

We both groaned in time and I lifted my hips to help him get momentum, eventually we sped up to that point that there was nothing less in the room but me and him, and the sound of our lovemaking. It felt even better than what he had done before, and I looked up at him through the sweat falling from my forehead. It was the best sight I had ever seen. His muscles all working in synchronization, moving in the most erotic way, and his eyes staring at me with the most intense expression and placed in a face with matching beauty.

His thrust reached a speed that I could not keep up with, and I set back down on the bed, letting him take us both into bliss. Leaning his head back down to my ear, I readied my self for anything he might say to me, but that preparation didn't help much against the power of his sexy voice.

"Ready, Kagome? This is it, koishi…" And I reached my breaking point.

His voice was all I needed to reach my high, and I shouted his name as loud as I could, being mindful that no one but him could hear me. A voice, or rather _growl_, was the only thing I noticed in my euphoria.

And that was the last thing I remember before I passed out of sheer pleasure.

I woke in a few hours, according to my clock, without the warmth I had been hoping for.

"Inuyasha?" I croaked, my throat was so dry.

"Right here, wench." His voice came from the edge of my bed, and I finally noted the weight near my feet.

I looked over there, and saw him, sitting too far from me for my liking, and my mind put two and two together when I saw he had his firerat on.

"Did I do something wrong?" My eyes stayed glued on his chest.

"Huh?" He followed my eyes, then continued when he saw what I meant, "Oh, no. Your mom came home and I might not look good if you and I were naked on your bed. So I put up my clothes and put them on and pretended to be asleep next to your bed like always. There's a note on your desk that she left."

"What's it say?"

"She'll be gone for the next few hours, if you're staying. She took Souta and Grandpa shopping."

I felt cold as he was talking to me, and something about my wardrobe came to my attention.

"Okay, but, why am I still naked, and you're wearing clothes?" I knew the reason perfectly, but I had to hear him say it. And by the way he reacted to my words, I knew he caught the mischievous edge in the way I framed my question.

He crawled over me, holding the hint of a smirk on his lips and pressing them to the edge of my jaw, I heard him murmur in that husky voice again, "I was hoping you could help me take them off, especially with all this free time we got."

"With pleasure."

* * *

And that it is my newest creation. Please review, I need to know how bad my writing got with the lack of practice. And, as always, THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!


End file.
